If You Can't Stand The Heat
by Jemmiah
Summary: ObiWan learns a valuable lesson in discipline


TITLE: If you can't stand the heat…

By Jemmiah

***************

"Now, please pay attention to my lead, young Obi-Wan. It would not do to become separated in a place such as this."

Qui-Gon pulled his robe closer to him even though the sun was beating down overhead. The market place was bustling with life, different species of creatures and sentient beings, with all the sounds and smells that accompanied such places. Rug makers, ornamental candle sellers, glass blowers, jugglers, acrobats, pickpockets…it was as if every corner of the galaxy had been represented within the narrow market place and teeming streets. You couldn't step three yards without having someone trying to sell you some kind of weird, exotic fruit or an exquisitely embroidered shirt…

"I always pay attention." Obi-Wan found himself becoming more and more disgruntled with his lot in life. He hated the burning sun. He hated dust. He wanted to be back on Coruscant where he had his own very serviceable bed and a clean change of clothing. He missed Jemmy. At the back of his mind Obi-Wan wondered how she was getting along in the care of G'emela Lothric, Qui-Gon's first padawan. He'd never met the woman but by all accounts she could be a bit on the overbearing side, and something told him that Jemmiah was not the kind of person who would appreciate that.

"You sometimes lack focus." Counted Qui-Gon, waving his hand in the face of someone trying to sell him a newly crafted lucky Nargot shoe. "No, thank you very much."

"It is for luck." The old man smiled toothily back at him.

"Thanks again, but I am in rather a hurry. If I ever own a one legged Nargot you'll be the first person I think of, I promise."

Even although he didn't actually tug Obi-Wan away by the sleeve, the fourteen-year-old padawan felt the request to move through their bond just as insistently as if it had been a physical command. Sighing, Obi-Wan took great care as they moved past the brazier where the old man had been heating the metal for the Nargot shoes.

"Wasn't that a bit…" he hedged for a moment, "…impolite, master?" he suggested respectfully, trying to catch up with his master's long stride.

"Padawan, you will learn in time that the difference between being rude and being decisive can be very thin indeed. In this instance I believe it to be necessary. If we stop and buy everything we have offered to us then we will be both exceedingly poor and also…" he grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's robe and this time literally dragged him along past the next booth, where five rather garishly painted females of varying shapes and species were stood, smiling and winking lustfully. It became patently obvious what they were trying to sell - and it was not the sort of thing Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan to experience…

"Master…" Obi-Wan began to say something.

"Come along." Qui-Gon hastened the boy straight past the Twi'lek female before she could do anything but coyly twitch her lekku at him. "You would do well to observe me in this type of situation. I have been to a lot more places of this nature and seen a lot strange things…"

"Are we talking about the planet or the Twi'lek, master?" wondered Obi-Wan with a dry little smile.

"I shall ignore that remark because I know that you are still in a foul mood from that little 'dispute' that we had yesterday evening, and you are deliberately trying to exasperate me with your behavior." Qui-Gon actually smiled at him and Obi-Wan eyed his master with suspicion. "But what I am saying is perfectly grounded in truth. I have experience in this kind of subterfuge."

"Yes master." Nodded Obi-Wan.

"And you do have an unfortunate tendency on occasions to dwell on possibilities far in the future."

"Yes master."

"What is important is focusing on what is going on all around you." 

Qui-Gon patted the teenager on the shoulder to show that there were no hard feelings. What Obi-Wan suffered from most was impetuosity, bit with many years of training under his belt the boy could be anything. Certainly he considered him, even after their shaky start together, to be one of the most promising padawans in the temple. If he chose to lecture him, it was ultimately for his own good. Lingering over superstitious lucky Nargot shoes and painted Twi'leks was not going to get his padawan anywhere. Besides which, Qui-Gon thought as he recalled the burning hot brazier and the wizened old face, there was no such thing as luck.

Sith, it was hot!

"Yes master."

"A jedi should always be aware of everything happening immediately, right under his very nose." Qui-Gon reiterated as they continued to dodge all manner of dubious looking marrow sellers and people with large tea urns.

"Master…"

"Even with all manner of distractions around him, potentially taking his or her mind away from the then and there." Added Qui-Gon helpfully.

"I think that you…"

"Even in all weathers. In the pouring rain and the driving wind…" he pointed to the sky above where the sun's rays scorched fiercely down upon all those foolish enough not to wear a suitable item of protective headwear. "Even when it's burning us alive."

"Master, it's just…"

Qui-Gon hurried his pace a little; wondering why there seemed to be a certain amount of people staring at him in a somewhat disconcerting manner. Maybe the thought of jedi made them nervous? Or perhaps they were annoyed that he hadn't bought anything as yet. 

Qui-Gon decided at that point just to ignore them.

"We must be attuned to the living force, young padawan. Listen to what it tells you at all times. Don't let the present go up in smoke for thoughts of the future."

"Master, please…" Obi-Wan began, only for Qui-Gon to cut him off again.

"I know what you are going to say. You're going to tell me you've heard this lecture before and that you think that it's unimportant for me to repeat it to you. But I shall go on repeating it until I believe that you have listened to what I am saying. Listen to the force at all times. Quieten your thoughts and listen to its will. When you have learned to do this you will be as attuned to everything that goes on around you as I am."

"I wasn't trying to say that." Obi-Wan ventured after a minute had gone past, watching his master wipe sweat from his face with his long sleeve. "I know how well-attuned you are to the force, master. I know that very little gets past you and that you make it your business to know all that happens around you. And I am honored to have you as my master." The padawan remarked, walking dutifully beside his shoulder. "It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"Your robe's on fire."


End file.
